


《一镜到底》第5章

by orphan_account



Category: emm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	《一镜到底》第5章

第五章

任垠予吻技不错。

沈槐都没注意到，他什么时候用柠檬水漱了口，尝起来清新，还有点甜。

原先心里那些琢磨也被沈槐抛之脑后了，任垠予这人琢磨不得，十分地不按套路出牌，昨天要他在公司内专捧任影帝一人，今天又央他给拒了自己生意的老家伙捐钱，这人还没宠呢，竟然就骄起来了。沈槐是有些不爽的，但不爽归不爽，任垠予的舌头，他眼下还不舍得放开。

但沈槐也不是色迷心窍那一卦的，两人换气的间隙，他低声道：“我出钱给《暗巷》在所有沈氏名下的商场投放预告片，《无良人》照常上映，不推不减。”

任垠予一顿：“你出钱？就是不从商场内部走？”

“对，商场是我姐的生意，我去买双袜子也要照常掏钱。”

任垠予突然伸手推了他一把，沈槐反应不及，就要从椅子上摔下去，却被任垠予捞住了腰，半空中一个翻转，任垠予就占了他的位子，而自己坐到了这突然发难的人的腿上。

“谢谢沈总。”

任垠予扯住他胸前的衣襟，接下来的吻突然就变得气势汹汹了，沈槐想把人推开，结果对方手臂收紧，竟然有意违抗，沈槐抬手就把任垠予的脸扇到一边去，没用力，但已经有些动怒了。

“对不起。”

任垠予道歉道得飞快，眼睫低垂，似乎还有点儿抖，沈槐心里那股不满一下就熄了，推开任垠予站起来。

沈总这辈子从没坐过别人大腿，小时候被奶妈抱不算。他其实就是对这个体位不满，别的都还成，此刻离开任垠予的嘴唇，还有些不舍。

“过来。”他故意沉了嗓音，听上去有几分威严，但又有几分黯哑的性感。

任垠予抬起脸，见沈槐松弛地站在那儿，脚底是质地高级的暗色地毯，身后是被暖黄色壁灯照亮的两幅人物油画，画上是面目模糊的肥美胴体，正冲着观者放松袒露一对雪白的臀部。

沈槐站在那儿，手指缓缓移向胯间，放在拉链上。

任垠予中蛊一般站起身，走过去，在沈槐面前跪下。

那条笔挺的高定西裤，拉链藏十分绅士的深处，还什么都看不到，但任垠予已经在脑中幻想形状和气味，他拿脸凑近，鼻翼不受控制地翕动，鼻尖堪堪要碰到了，却被一把掐住了下巴。

沈槐的手指卡在他已经开始吞咽口水的喉结上方，逼他抬起头。

那人眉头微蹙，桃花眼的眼角竟然不嚣张上挑了，而是显出一种错觉般的下垂，望着街边弃犬的表情。

沈槐确实心生怜惜了，又因为任垠予满足了自己的恶趣味而心情好转，他摸着影帝那形状漂亮，并非假体手感的下巴，改用居高临下却刻意温柔的嗓音：“跟着我，用不着这些，有什么想要的就提，不要想成交换，就当是在谈恋爱。”

沈槐用食指搔了搔任垠予的喉结，为了平复坐了任垠予大腿的那股别扭劲儿，他做了最后的自我纾解：

“爷喜欢那样的。”

妈的，出口怎么感觉不太对，自称爷好像还是有些不妥。

不管了。

沈槐摸摸任垠予的脸，坐到桌边继续吃饭，此刻他有胃口了，风卷残云一番，而后擦擦手，把一直安安静静坐在桌对面，灼灼盯了他半天的任垠予带回了家。

都说了，饱暖思淫欲，上回没成，就是因为没吃饭。

沈槐看着洗完澡从浴室出来，湿漉漉的任垠予，虽然不喜甜食，但却觉得饭后甜点合该是这样的。

***

“沈总……”

任垠予躺在床上，围在腰间的浴巾被沈槐扯散了，沈槐埋首在他胸前，正在他白皙的皮肤上烙吻痕。

“我能不能，叫你的名字？”

沈淮抬起头，朝他促狭一笑，欺身上来，碰碰他的鼻尖：“可以。”

任垠予缩了缩，望着沈槐的眼神似乎要化了。

“沈槐。”他轻声道，两个字而已，却说得很认真，“沈槐。”

沈槐亲了亲他的嘴唇。

“小予真可爱。”

任垠予登时睁大眼睛，没料到会听到这么亲密的称呼，沈槐见他面露惊讶，笑出声来，鼻腔里气音性感，任垠予抓着沈槐胳膊的手不由扣紧，随即一个翻身，两人位置掉了个个，沈槐左右看看任垠予撑在脸侧的手，发现自己被床咚了。

任垠予许是真的开心，吻变得热烈许多，沈槐都要被亲得招架不住，气短起来，等被任垠予的嘴唇放开，就见那颗漂亮的头颅沿着胸肌线条下移，啄吻过腹部，小心翼翼亲了亲翘起来的部位。

“小沈槐。”任垠予嘟囔一声，张口含住。

沈槐疯了。

早知如此，刚刚在饭店包厢，他肯定不会制止任垠予。

沈总男女朋友一大堆，玩过的花样不少，当中甚至有专业级别的选手，但像任影帝这样生猛的，这是头一回。

任垠予并不是技巧型，他是真的有种要把沈槐吞下去的劲头，不用牙碰，沈槐却觉得他在咬自己，一上来就深喉，把沈槐半硬的家伙都抵弯了，沈槐尺寸不俗，任垠予口腔空间不大，真真切切四面紧致。把沈槐吞硬了，再吐出来沿着茎身吮吻，含着囊袋用舌尖把玩，任垠予一根手指都不动，光用唇舌，最后在尿口上绷直舌尖狠狠往里钻，沈槐腰上被电打了一样颤起来，不到十分钟，全数交代。

他脑袋一片空白，既为高潮，也为早泄，双重冲击让风流倜傥的沈总死鱼一样，大字型瘫在海宽的豪华床垫上，窗帘未拉，阴风拂来，路灯下结网的蜘蛛好像都停下活计，张牙舞爪着八条腿，笑他。

等沈槐花了五分钟喘匀了气，回过了神，就发现自己身后有点儿异样，酸麻的会阴处被按揉着，再往后那个从来只出不进的地方，正被什么东西可劲儿往里钻。

任垠予的舌尖已经让沈槐心理阴影了，现在害怕一切往他身体里钻的东西，还没想明白怎么回事，就在滑腻的丝绸床单上飞快地往上蹭，想要逃。

小腿被一把抓住，整个人被往下一拽，任垠予的脸出现在沈槐面前，笑得柔情蜜意，张开嘴吻他，把他的舌头吸出来咬，这时候身后一痛，沈槐一嗓子痛呼被任垠予死死堵住，底下传来肌理被拉扯的细小声音，某个浑圆硕大的东西，楔进了他的后门。

沈槐惊恐的表情慢慢收起来，额角和牙根一起绷紧，任垠予还在往里进，耳边是影帝压抑的呼吸，并不容易，那处从未有人胆敢觊觎的地方大概是这世上最挤的地方，要开垦自己得先忍痛。

沈槐曲起一条腿，踩在任垠予的肩膀上，任垠予抬起头，看来是有些惊讶沈槐如此柔韧，然后沈槐将脚掌移到了他的脸上。

下一刻实木脚凳倒地，方桌倒地，天然树枝做的衣架倒地，最后任垠予撞在了门板上，经过重重缓冲，这一下不算太狠，不至于让他血溅当场。

任垠予捂着头坐起来，腿间竟然还竖着，沈槐在床上坐起来，用看怪物的眼神看他。

揉着脑袋的青年抬起脸，用迷蒙又委屈的神情望过来，沈槐嘴角一抽，沉声道：

“滚出去。”

任垠予清醒过来，大惊失色：“沈总，我，我一时忘了……”

“忘了？忘了我是谁？当我是哪里的小娼货？！”

“不是。”任垠予真的急了，“我太想要你了，你太美了。”

美你妈！！！

沈槐心里的声音都要吼哑了，他直接按了床头铃，对讲机里传来管家陈叔的声音。

“少爷。”

“送任先生回家。”

赤身裸体坐在门口的任垠予，眼眶瞬间湿了。

沈槐起身穿衣服，见他低着头坐在地上，蜷起腿遮掩私处，虽然气得满脑袋火光，还是于心不忍，他绅士惯了，便捡起任垠予的衣服，走过去披在他肩上。

“陈叔上来还要两分钟，你抓紧。”

而后推开门，走了。

虽然腿还有点儿软，但背影要多绝情有多绝情。


End file.
